


Primavera

by Eleana_Lee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gen, In a way, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ends as the winter comes, and the arrival of the spring brings with it a new hope for a better life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> So in July 2013, my friend told me about her sudden spike in expense due to buying a concert ticket to an Italian composer that her friend liked. I googled him up, listened to one of his songs, and fell in love. I made the decision to buy a ticket to his concert too, and I didn’t regret it. February 2014 he returned to this city, but because the concert started really late, I had no way of returning home afterwards and sadly had to skip it although I would have loved to go.
> 
> I’m planning on writing a series of one-shots, maybe related and maybe not, based on the titles of his songs as a tribute. I love his songs and the titles. So, wish me luck.
> 
> Anyway, onto the story

After the war ended, Bilbo had planned on returning to the Shire, believing that he was no longer wanted in the Lonely Mountain. After all, he had been exiled by the King Under the Mountain, and he wouldn’t want to be accused of treason. However, Gandalf and the Company had convinced him to wait until spring to make his journey, as the road would be even more perilous in winter.

He agreed, and so spent his days helping out in the healer’s tents or in Laketown, helping when and where he can. He helped them cultivate plants that could withstand winter, and gather the seeds for those that would be planted right at the beginning of winter. Some of the seeds he brought back to Erebor, wanting the mountain to look slightly greener, not a dreary gray.

“My colour is not dreary,” Gandalf said as he inhaled from his pipe.

Bilbo’s mouth twitched into a smile. “You know that’s not what I meant, Gandalf. You are never dreary.”

“Best you don’t forget that,” Gandalf said, blowing an impressive smoke ring that still made Bilbo jealous of him. “Wouldn’t want to travel with a dreary person.”

Bilbo laughed. “If you can escort me safely to the Shire, I think I can tolerate your dreariness until we make it there. There, your dreariness will be overpowered by the Shire’s bright greens.”

“Then I shall return here, if only for a while, so the mountain and I can be dreary together.”

Fili happened to walk past when they were talking, and only lifted a brow before he carried on, mumbling something about how Bilbo must have gone slightly insane because he had spent too much time with the mad wizard.

The moment Thorin was conscious enough to talk to someone, he had immediately asked for the hobbit, wanting to make amends for his mistakes when he was under the gold sickness.

“No one is immune to temptation, Thorin,” Bilbo had said. “I know how you feel. I’ve felt the same with the magic ring. Although, I’m not exactly tall or strong enough to really hurt someone.”

“You’ve defeated your enemies just fine, burglar,” Thorin pointed out.

“I defeat my enemies to protect my friends,” Bilbo said. “That’s different. Fighting to protect those you love gives you more strength than you actually have.”

“So I see,” Thorin said. “We are forever indebted to you, Master Baggins. You are welcome to stay here for however long you want.”

“I want, but do you want?”

Thorin fell silent for a bit, then looked back up at Bilbo. “I want.”

His journey to recovery wasn’t a short one, but Bilbo and the Company were there every step of the way, and it confirmed his belief that he had chosen most loyal subjects to accompany him on the journey to reclaim their kingdom.

When spring came, the flowers Bilbo planted had bloomed. He picked some and brought them to the healer’s tents to brighten the atmosphere. The last tent he had to visit was Thorin’s, and he picked a bit more to make a proper bouquet before he went.

“Is that a hobbit way of courting?” Oin had asked in amusement when he saw Bilbo walking in with the bouquet. “Or are you ready to get married now? I heard from Gandalf about the human’s customs in carrying a flower bouquet when getting married.”

“The healer’s tent is a depressing place for a wedding, Oin,” Bilbo said in good humour. “And that would mean I’m getting married to every patient I visited earlier. That would certainly upset the sensibilities of my Baggins relatives. Although, if it could shock Lobelia enough that she stopped bothering me for a month or more, it might be worth it.”

Bilbo placed the bouquet in a makeshift vase. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Bilbo asked. “Bard gave the seeds to me. It’s a type of plant called the Acony Bell. They bloom as soon as spring arrives.”

“They are,” Thorin agreed. “And how much more beautiful they are, that they can withstand the winter cold to bloom the moment spring comes.”

“Beauty found in strength?”

“And perseverance. They are beautiful just like you are beautiful.”

“You flatter me,” Bilbo said with a small smile. “Spring has come, so we can properly rebuild Erebor and Dale now. You have to get better soon, because the Mountain needs you.”

“And you?”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I’m a comment whore :P
> 
> Admittedly, I’ve never written anything in this style before. No scene breaks and... it feels like the story is a bit... surreal, detached in a way. I don’t know the adjective to describe it, so if you can come up with a better adjective to, please tell me. My mind sometimes doesn’t work. I’m pretty sure I know it, just can’t think of it at the moment
> 
> If anyone’s wondering, primavera means spring. I know it’s probably more popular due to a certain pasta dish, that’s what I found at first before I used Google translate.
> 
> Also, I had to Google which flowers bloom in the mountains and as soon as spring comes. The closest I can get is Acony Bell or Oconee Bells.


End file.
